Fred & the Gang on Zombie Island (Chapters 1,2,3 & 4)
by Shoxia
Summary: This is the first 4 chapters of my developed idea of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island. (A cartoon made in 1998). Do not take what I write seriously as I am only doing this out of boredom and as a joke. Take it as a joke and maybe you'll enjoy it. I hope you do enjoy it, thanks.


**Fred & the Gang on Zombie Island**

Inspired by "Scooby Doo on Zombie Island"

1.

Fred & Daphne

Daphne: And that's how we solved the case of the moat monster, one of our most frightening mysteries!

The audience applauded as Daphne concluded a long story about how Velma did all the work for the Gang and received no credit whereas she and Fred shared it all.

TV Host: (Joined in with the clapping which had now seized). Stories like that always give me the "heebie-jeebies". Why did you become a reporter? I wish that moat monster dismembered you, so I did not have to tolerate another story from "The West Coast with Daphne Blake"! Your very unsuccessful series –

Fred, who was concealed in the shadows behind the cameras which were focusing on Daphne and the TV Host, had noticed that the TV Host was being an utter bitch and shredding Daphne apart. Daphne was too oblivious and stupid to comprehend that she was being vocally slaughtered in front the camera while she sat there. Due to this, Fred had decided to violently intervene.

Fred pounced like a Lion from out of the shadows; claws emerged from under his finger nails slicing the air, fangs bared. He landed directly on the TV reporter's desk sending her paper work flying through the air and settling down on the stage floor like rectangular snow sheets.

On all fours, he faced the cowering TV reporter and snarled. Raising his right hand, Fred took aim, curled his fingers to form a fist and gave the TV reporters jaw a swift right hook. Blood spurted out of her mouth as her head recoiled from the impact. The airborne liquid painted a crimson stripe across Fred's cheek, making him look more tribal. Daphne screamed and ran towards the fire exit as the TV reporter fell to the ground from her chair.

Fred rose to his two feet, slightly hunched over on the desk and started to wildly beat his chest with the blood now trickling down from his cheek and soaking in his orange ascot. The audience screamed and rushed to any exit they could find. During the outburst, he became aware of two burly security men flanking his left and right who wielded batons. Through evaluating his options of evasion, which were the door 20 paces ahead of him or the open window behind him which dropped 90ft, Fred decided none of the available options suited him. So Fred decided to drop his trousers, take his penis out, dash to the open window and throw it around the nearest aeroplane (despite the miles in distance apart) like a lasso and allow it to swing him away from the terror he had caused like Spiderman or Tarzan.

2.

Shaggy & Scooby

Shaggy and Scooby, who were watching the attack, live which Fred was captured doing on camera, were at an airport in baggage security uniform. The uniform was not theirs as they were both unemployed. Shaggy being a drug addict who has constantly got the munchies and Scooby who is a dog. It was all a big scam for cruel-hearted reasons.

The manager of the airport, who was already up to his neck with paperwork, had already warned both of them that he would be calling the police if they caused any further disruption with the food contained in the baggage of travellers.

The manager, an average sized man wearing spectacles and a fat belly, approached them with a clipboard in one hand hanging by his side.

Airport Manager: Hey you two! Get the fuck away from this work place!

Shaggy who was not even startled by the familiar, booming voice behind him which had been cursing and threatening him all week, casually turned around to respond, Scooby beside him.

Shaggy: Like – fuck you, boss-man-sir!

The manager shook his head in great disapproval and marched to his office still clenching the clipboard tightly between his finger and thumb. He was going to inform the police about the harassment he was putting up with at his work placement once and for all so that they could arrest Shaggy and Scooby.

With the manager out of sight, Shaggy and Scooby proceeded to searching the baggage travelling down the conveyor belt for any legal or illegal food being transported. Whether it was legal or illegal did not matter to them, they were hungry.

After a minute of walking Scooby down across the conveyor belt moving baggage, Scooby picked up a strong scent.

Shaggy: Found something Scoob?

Scooby: YEA! YEA!

Shaggy picked up the brown suitcase off the Conveyor belt and opened it as it was not locked. The contents were legal food being shipped to a country for emergency aid. Shaggy withdrew the food from the suitcase.

Shaggy: Like, nobody sends food to countries required aid with us on the job! Let's go eat this shit Scoob!

Scooby: Uh-Huh!

Shaggy and Scooby began walking towards the room where you are supposed to store contraband food found in baggage to hide whilst they ate. Upon opening the door to contraband foods, Shaggy and Scooby where startled to notice that the room was not for contraband foods, but for storage of illegal drugs which were being trafficked from their state.

Marijuana, Cocaine, Heroin, Hallucinogens and a range of other drugs Shaggy could name without the help of a doctor because he had acquainted all of which he could see at the back of the Mystery Machine. Taking a quick glance down at Scooby, Shaggy noticed Scooby was happy with what they had found. Shaggy shut the door and looked up at the stacked shelves.

Shaggy: Like, is this the jackpot of rooms or what?!

3.

Velma

Velma, in her orange sweater was on the phone during Fred's assault on the TV reporter. She worked at home, using her scientific and advanced intellect to create new drugs which contained a mixture of different illegal, addictive substances so that she could make a living from selling her own drugs to local addicts who were happy to pay her an overpriced amount. Velma liked to experiment her drugs by using Shaggy and Scooby as her guinea pigs. They were not aware of the dangers of consuming her drugs which she was unsure about. Currently, she was on the phone to one of her customers who was asking for a large shipment.

Velma: Yes, uh-huh, we do sell LSD. (She listened to the requests of the customer) Methamphetamine? Got it. Cannabis? Got it. Ecstasy? Got it. (She continued to listen to the customer over the phone.) Yes I'll hide them till next Tuesday. Ok, bye! (She put the phone down and began to talk to herself in self-pity) Oh, taking drugs was a lot more fun than selling them. (The phone began to ring again, taking Velma out of her thoughts. She picked the phone up.)

Velma: Mystery Trip Drug Store!

Fred: (Over the phone, shortly after the attack) Velma, the police are going to be tracing my steps and I need to get away from this state in America for a while, me and Daphne was wondering if you would like to come with us to Louisiana, we can crash in my Aunties place, Simone.

Velma: Actually, Fred. I just got busy with my drug business. I'll be going nowhere for the next few months, so you will have to evade the poli-

Fred cut her reply which a sharp, assertive reply.

Fred: Listen Velma, you either come with me and the gang to my aunties to hide. Or I come to your apartment, drag you out by your hair to the police station and report your illegal plantations. So what's it gonna be?

Velma got scared, as she remembered how crazy Fred could be when he sometimes snapped. So she quickly changed her decision.

Velma: Okay Fred, I'll come with you and the gang while you hide from the police.

4.

Airport Trafficking Room

The airport manager, still holding the clipboard in his hand, left his office as he just finished giving his details to the police who were on their way. He noticed that Shaggy and Scooby were both not in the area, he began feeling triumphant. To celebrate his victory over the two pests, he decided to head to the contraband drug room to smoke a fat blunt.

He closed his hands over the door knob and opened to door, looking around as he did so to ensure none of his colleagues seen his fat ass enter the room. When he had his back to the closed door, he thought that now he could ease all of his worries with some strong weed. But his eyes met Shaggy and Scooby's, who had consumed all of the marijuana in the room and had just finished the last blunt. They both sat by a desk with scorching red eyes as if somebody had sprinkled salt in them. Struggling to speak, the airport manager dropped his clipboard, pointed at them and stuttered a response.

Airport Manager: Y-Y-You smoked all the weed!

Scooby puffed a white cannabis-cloud into the airport manager's face.

Scooby: Excuse me! Ehh-hehehehehehe!

Sitting back on the computer chair, relaxed with a blunt between his index and middle finger. Shaggy casually responded.

Shaggy: Like untrue bruv! There are still a couple of hash brownies left! (Shaggy nodded at the left over hash brownies lying at the side of the desk). Help yourself!

Outraged, the airport manager charged at them, arms stretched out and hands clawing. Scooby was too high to reply to the situation. Shaggy however, who had become aware of the charging man, had got to his feet and ducked under him, the man who was going too fast to handle his own weight, kept going and crashed into the window beside the brownies which shattered. He fell out, screaming until he fell to his death. Shaggy and Scooby did not care that they were the cause for the man's death. Shaggy sat back down beside Scooby on the computer chair and continued smoking his last blunt.

Shaggy: Sheesh! Like what a fag! (He finished his blunt and looked up at the shelves for any more boxes branded "Marijuana". He could not find any, however his eyes did meet a security camera mounted against the wall. He sighed) Looks like we're gonna get arrested for man slaughter or murder again old pal.

Scooby: Yea, rotten crimes!

They both begun to cry and hug each other until their distress was broken by a phone being ring on the desk beside them. Shaggy immediately stopped crying, let go of Scooby and picked up the phone to see who the caller was.

Shaggy: Like hello?

Fred: Hi, Shaggy?

Shaggy: Freddy?! Scoob and I just caught you beating up that old bitch!

Fred: It was a clean right hook! You busy?

Shaggy: Busy? Nah, Scoob and I were just considering hiding a body we murdered.

Fred: Great, well since you guys saw what I done you know that I need to lie low for a while. Come hide with me and the gang at my aunties.

Shaggy: Like sure!


End file.
